Like Glass
by CatsAreAllYouNeed
Summary: My first one-shot! Story occurs Post-Thor What if Loki never tried to take over Midguard (Ahem, sorry, "Earth")? What if, instead, he somehow found a way back to Asgard?


Hi! So, I did this as a school project (imagine that.), and I really liked it, and decided to post it on here. Why not? It's a very brief, since... Well, it was originally for school. c:

And the ending isn't the best, but my writer's block is trickling back again. v.v

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Fandral paced back and forth. "I'm telling you, he's gone mad! Always obsessing day and night over him."

Sif sniffed. "I don't even know why he cares so much anyways. He loves a monster. A murderous, deceiving, blue-skinned monster."

Volstagg looked up from the lamb leg he had been chewing on. His enormous appetite seemed to have grown - out of concern for his friend, of course. "Maybe this will all blow over soon," he said, his mouth full. He waved the leg around. "Maybe he'll see some sense and give up. He's done that before."

Fandral just shook his head in disgust as Volstagg returned to the act of gnawing on the lamb leg. Sif continued ranting and raving, occasionally feeling for her black hair that had once been a fair and luscious gold. Hogun the Grim stood at a distance, his hands curled loosely into fists, and a deep scowl set on his face, like always. He remained silent.  
Suddenly, the doors to the room that the warriors were talking flew open. All three fighters looked up, expecting to see a messenger, or a maid. Instead, there was a silhouetted figure, tall and skinny. His armor was scratched and dented, similar to his pale face. Raven hair was slicked back, reaching the nape of his neck. Faded blue eyes stared out from all of it, as intelligent and wary as ever.

It was him.

It was actually him.

Loki.

Silence filled the room. The beings inside stared at each other, four pairs of shocked eyes meeting a single set of them. Funny enough, those two eyes weren't hateful, or murderous. They just seemed tired. And… older, somehow. After a few minutes, Loki gave a small nod of his head and walked past the Warriors Three and Sif. He crossed the room to the other door that was hidden by shadows. He took the handle and began to pull, but stopped when the entry door thudded open again, and heavy steps surged into the chamber.

The newcomer stopped at the table, pulled out a chair, and sat himself down. He seemed jittery, his eyes darting around. His brows were furrowed, two small creases forming between them. Fandral nervously chuckled, shooting a glance at Loki. The demigod just stood there in the shadows, his hand still on the door handle. A conflicted expression had entered his face.

"Thor! How nice of you to join us!" Fandral exclaimed, as if there was nothing unusual going on. He looked to the others for support. They all smiled and murmured some sort of greeting, except for Hogun, who just gave a subtle nod of acknowledgment.

Thor ignored them all. His hands were moving around agitatedly as he began to speak, seeming to be speaking the words to himself.

"It's impossible!" He started. "He's gone! He's been gone for over a year, I'll never find him!"

Thor pushed himself away from the table and stood up, scratching his rough beard. "No! He's out there, somewhere! He's alive, I know it!"

He shook his head with anger, making a frustrated noise. He didn't notice the worried glances his friends exchanged.

"Ah, how likely is it? He fell off the Bifrost! Into the eternal depths of the cosmos!"

More feverish mutterings ensued in this fashion.

Suddenly, a small, barely distinguishable sound was made. It sounded as if someone had cleared their throat. Thor stopped abruptly, standing still. Then he whirled around, his red cape arcing behind him. And, to his surprise, there was Loki. His brother. Standing right in front of him.

He seemed proud, as always, despite the many cuts and dark bruises that decorated him. Still, the smaller of the siblings didn't whisper a word. Not a single sound came from him, except for the quiet breaths that he took.

Thor didn't move either. He just stared at Loki. The look in his eyes was one that had never before been seen on the thunder god's proud self. It was guarded and wary, as if he weren't sure of what he was seeing. As if the one person in front of him was simply an illusion created by some cold-hearted, soulless tormentor, an image that would vanish if he blinked. It was so vulnerable, and weak, like a small child's. It showed the raw pain and fear Thor had, so despairing was his gaze.

And with that look, that one gaze, and Loki faltered. His haughty air dissipated. And his heart broke. It didn't simply break, though. It didn't split in two like most people would say. No, it shattered. It was pummeled, it was fragmented. It was a heart made of glass, and it had been dropped off one of the sky-kissing towers that adorned the face of Midguard.

And then, Thor's frozen stature changed. He moved, slowly, but eagerly. With a few strides, he crossed the distance between the two gods, the two brothers that had been kept apart for so long. And the older one embraced the younger. And the younger just stayed as he was, dumbfounded and trembling slightly. Thor hugged him, holding Loki gently and cautiously. He held his brother delicately, as if his strength might crush him, as if it might suffocate him. But it was no use. Thor had broken Loki, he had broken every little part of him, not because he wasn't careful, no. It was because the dark-haired god was just so easy to fracture. And he was, very simply, broken. Because he was fragile, so fragile.

Like glass.

* * *

Yeah. So, that was it! Comments and criticism would be appreciated! :D Thanks!


End file.
